Power Rangers Island
Synopsis The new island called Power Rangers Island is based on the hit series MMPR. Tommy, the white ranger, calls you for help, in which you meet him in the Command Center, left of Main Street. Tommy gives you a power morpher (item) and sends you to find the Zeo Crystal, which was split into five sub-crystals. Walk back to Main Street in which there is now a hot-air balloon race from the Angel Grove Park to the Youth Center. Trini, the yellow ranger, is once of the participants, and can't lift off because of a rope in the ground tied to her balloon. Trini gives you her Power Daggers (item), which cuts the rope. Now you have a rope (item). Zack, the black ranger, then calls you on your phone (item), which you aquired from the beginning, asking to come meet at the Youth Center. When you meet him there, Zack will be with Billy, who has created the wrist watch time machine (item). Billy gives you the time machine, in which has five buttons (red, blue, black, yellow, and pink). The screen then goes black and says "THE NEXT DAY". The next day, you find out from Zordon in the Command Center that Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have captured the power rangers and sent them to different places in time. Jason and Tommy went back to the time when Native American indians were alive. Billy went back to Australia. Trini went back to Africa. Zack went back to Korea. Kimberly went back to Mexico. By pressing the red button on the time machine, you go the time Jason and Tommy were trapped in. Jason tells you the red zeo sub-crystal is on top of a mountain, which is guarded by putties and the monster King Sphinx. Using your power morpher, you can transform into the green ranger if you are a boy, and purple if you are a girl. Using the keyboard buttons W, A, S, and D, you can fight the putties and King Sphinx. Once they are defeated, the monster will drop the red zeo sub-crystal (item). Jason and Tommy are sent back, and you can press the blue button. You'll be sent back to Australia where there is an underground cave Billy is hiding in. He tells you deeper in the tunnel is Madame Woe and a group of putties. He warns you of bats, then you play a mini-game in where you have to jump and duck to avoid bats. Once you pass ten bats, you then face off Madame Woe. Just like you did to King Sphinx, use W, A, S, and D to fight. Once she is defeated, she leaves behind the pink zeo sub-crystal (item). Billy is sent back and now press the black button. You'll be sent to Korea. In Korea, Zack tells you that the Knasty Knight along with some putties are underwater, guarding the green zeo-sub crystal, but you have to find five pearls hidden inside the Korean temple. If you find the pearls without letting the timer reach 1:00. Then a secret passage will open to a beach area, in which you will dive into the water and fight Knasty Knight. He leaves behind the green zeo sub-crystal (item) once you're done with him. Zack is sent back, and now press the yellow button. This part is pretty easy. Trini has already aquired the yellow zeo sub-crystal (item) and gives it to you. Trini is sent back and now you have to press the pink button. Kimberly is being held captive by Lord Zedd and Rita inside a volcano in Mexico. Using the rope, drop down into the volcano. Now you have to play a mini game in which every five seconds, fire starts to burn in the cavern. Dodge seven fires, and you reach Kimberly. You have to do the same thing with the three monsters you fought before. After Rita gets defeated, you have to take on Zedd. Once Zedd is defeated Kimberly and you teleport back with the blue zeo sub-crystal (item). Talk to Alpha, and you get the medal! You can visit the island once again and talk to Bulk and Skull, who are now inside the Youth Center. Characters *You *Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor *Zordon and Alpha *Rita and Lord Zedd *Bulk and Skull *King Sphinx, Madame Woe and Knasty Knight Items *'Cellphone' - aquired in the beginning of the game *'Power Morpher' - morphs you into green (boy) or purple (girl) power ranger *'Power Daggers' - Trini's personal weapon given to you to cut her free balloon free from the ground *'Rope' - A piece of rope aquired when you cut Trini's balloon from the ground *'Time Machine' - Billy's invention that you use to save the rangers *'Zeo Sub Crystals' - five pieces of the Zeo Crystal split apart by Tommy Oliver Locations *'Mexico' *'Korea' *'Africa' *'Australia' *'"Desert"' *'Main Street' *'Command Center' *'Angel Grove Park' Category:Islands For Poptropica 2